The Forbidden Meeting Place
by Hai. I'm Hufflepuff
Summary: A new year starts but theres something very different between Harry and his supposed worst enemies, BTW Drarry slash
1. Chapter 1

"Right, I really need to tell Harry now" Said Ginny, under her breath.

"Huh?" questioned Ron, "All I heard was the word 'Harry'.

It was the beginning of 3rd year, Ginny and Ron were trailing behind their older twin brothers. They were in the corridor of the grand steam train.

"He's over there!" shrieked Ginny excitedly.

"yeah, I know Gin. You are acting a bit weird. Even Im not that excited to see Harry and he's my best friend.

Ron had suspicions that Ginny liked Harry but he wanted Ginny to come out with it herself.

"Hermione's in that cabin too!" Grinned Ron.

"Ha, you sound more excited than me," Chuckled Ginny. "And shes my best friend."

"Not really" Smiled Ron sarcastically. "Ive known her longer."

"I know but I was just..." Ginny was interrupted

"Hi, over here. Common we have saved you seats.

Ginny and Ron sat down. Harry had a handful of chocolate frogs and Ron looked like he was about to question them before Harry answered.

"Yeah, I found them all in a trail along the floor so I picked them all up to find stupid Goyle had a giant hole in his back pocket.

"That's not like you harry, you would usually just give them back or something." Said Hermione

Harry just simply shrugged his shoulders and began to share them around Hermione, Ginny, Ron and himself.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on The Hogwarts Express for a while now, in fact they had left Kings Cross station about 6 hours ago.

"We have been on here for a fair bit, haven't we," said Hermione, puzzled, "I hope there is nothing wrong with the train."

Suddenly the train stopped. Hermione lurched forward and landed in Harry's arms. They almost kissed. Harry blushed and straightened his glasses. Hermione looked quite flustered and embarrassed but Ginny, she peered over in envy, grinding her teeth.

"Haha, you alright Gin, you almost seem jealous." laughed Ron, "Anyway, what just happened."

"What, um I wasn't...I mean, um im not jealous. I was just wondering why Hogwarts Express stopped." stuttered Ginny, "I mean, um, its never done that before, right?"

"Yeah, ok," answered Ron suspiciously.

Hagrid appeared at the door of the cabin.

"What are you lot doing here, everyone else got off 5 minutes ago, come on, Dumbledore has a big announcement for everyone." said Hagrid

They all got off the train chattering about what the announcement might be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione hurriedly walked into the grand hall. Along followed Ginny and slowly following behind Harry and Ron.

"So, now tell me really how you got those chocolate frog cards," half sneered Ron, "Hmm let me guess, you were extra nice to Hagrid so he gave a load of his spear ones?"

"No, like I said, they were from Goyle's pocket," argued Harry irritably, "Seriously, why can u just believe me for once!"

Harry stormed ahead to the entrance of the hall, leaving Ron tutting at himself and pulling angry faces at Harry's head. Ron soon reached the hall just as the assembly began.

"Aha, Mr Weasley, I see you've joined us at last," said Dumbledore unusually happy, "I would make you explain why your so late in front of the whole school, but I have a assembly that must be finished at 10:00pm on the dot."

Ron went slightly red and sat down next to Harry, opposite Hermione. Harry shuffled away so Ron glanced at Hermione looking for sympathy but all he received was a simple shrug that sort of suggested that Hermione agreed with him.

When the assembly began all the slight whispering and the distant sounding chattering hushed.

"Right everybody, as you all know in this school we like to teach social and people skills as well as all the spells and potions. " Stated Dumbledore ,"well, I have a list of names here with people who will be partners for the whole term. First pair, Draco Malfoy and...Harry Potter."

Draco stood up and so did Harry, they were about to start protesting when Dumbledore pointed his wand at the too main doors as they flew open. McGonagall took them both too a large room full of dust and old books.

"Right, you two, I want every single book here cleaned and then taken to the main library." Said McGonagall sternly

"Whats that to do with people skills, miss?" Questioned Harry quite politely.

"Oh, didn't I mention, you'll be doing it together." Answered McGonagall sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stared at Harry for at least 2 minutes. Not even blinking or looking else where, just staring.

"Is there a problem with my face, Malfoy," Harry asked overly politely, making it only too obvious he was being sarcastic. "Only you seem to be staring right at me, its quite disturbing."

"What are you suggesting, Potter, you'd like to think I was staring at you wouldn't you," Draco spat his name like poison in his mouth, "imagining that I have some little secret crush on you."

Harry didn't know this but what Draco was describing was only too true. The slytherin prince couldn't resist Harry's raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Malfoy only started look at Harry in this way last year. A lot of there classes were together and Draco's seat in potions was the perfect place to sit and gaze at Potter un noticed.

"No, of course not, I like Ginny Weasley," Harry instantly regretted saying this as but if it got him out of Draco Malfoy thinking he liked him then so be it.

"Yes, because you're the golden boy, the boy who lived. its only obvious that everyone including me would fancy you." spat Draco

Harry just shook his head and began to organise the first pile of old dusty books. Just then McGonagall walked in.

"you have been in here for 2 hours surely some work has to of been done," asked the professor doubtfully. "Maybe the next job will be more too your taste, boys."

Professor McGonagall gestured them to follow her, she walked out of the door and pointed to Dumbledore who was standing, talking to some old pictures in the hallway.

"you will go with Professor Dumbledore now, he will take you to the forbidden forest to collect some ingredients," said McGonagall

"what are the ingredients for, professor," questioned Draco, who probably thought he was being clever.

**hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter again its quite a short one but I am suffering from writers block, believe me once the story gets going I wont be able to stop writing. I will be chapters more often now maybe even one chapter a day. My friend Grace (Sorry Im Slytherin) inspires me a lot with my fanfics and I see her often so hopefully with her help my chapters will be the best quality possible. Please visit my profile often because you never know I might be writing some hp one shots *hint hint* shoutouts to all my story's followers and please leave lots of reviews xx Eloise**


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall simply pointed at Dumbledore and turned away.

"im afraid you cannot be told what they are for, its too dangerous for any student to know," mentioned Dumbledore

"but surely we should get to know as we are collecting the things for it," said Draco you was quite annoyed.

"I would tell you, Mr Malfoy, but then I would most certainly have to kill you," half chuckled Dumbledore.

Draco didn't seem to find it funny and didn't make anymore remarks after that. harry didn't speak at all he just secretly stared at Draco. He mainly focused on how beautifully his hair swished and at his perfectly shaped jaw line. Harry suddenly snapped out of it. What was he thinking. A perfectly nice girl obviously had a crush on him, why didn't he like Ginny.

Draco noticed Harry staring and waited until he stopped and then looked over at Harry. Draco couldn't help it. Harry's green eyes were surely emerald incrusted and his small round glasses highlighted them wonderfully.

Together, Dumbledore, Harry and Draco went into the forbidden forest.

"You two go down that path," said Dumbledore pointing down a narrow valley, "I need to go down here.

Draco walked ahead and Harry followed behind. Draco got a list from his pocket and read out the first ingredient to himself.

"hai, where did you get the list from," asked Harry, "I didn't see Dumbledore give it to you."

"oh, well McGonagall gave it to me when we came out of the book room," Answered Draco

Harry nodded his head, probably in agreement. Suddenly there was a extremely loud howl. It scared Harry so much that he gripped hold of Draco's hand. He felt really embarrassed and thought Draco would pull away, but instead Draco looked up at Harry and smiled. Then held Harry's hand even tighter.

"Werewolf," said Draco, "the noise, it was a werewolf."

"oh ok, sorry about that, I was just, well..um I thought that... " Harry was interrupted

"you can hold my hand if you want," smiled Draco before pulling Harry into him and kissing him. Harry didn't pull away and instead kissed him back. then it finished.

"so, does this mean we are, you know..," again Harry was interrupted again by Draco.

"you mean going out?" asked Draco

"yeah, I mean im a bit confused after that." laughed Harry

"Defiantly, we have potions next period, sit next to me at the back," said Draco.

They collected up all the ingredients together and then started to walk to potions.

"McGonagall left a note at the bottom of the list is says to give all the ingredients to Snape when we get to potions." Draco mentioned

"ok, we should get there early so we get the back seats." said Harry

"


End file.
